


A Slip Of The Tongue

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: But can you do a daddy kink? With bottom! Dean & top! Sam? Sort of like that's Deans secret kink and he gets so into it that he accident let's it slip?<br/>Summary: Sam and Dean have life-affirming sex. A few kinks only make their sex life more interesting, even when they're found out accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip Of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, sweetie! I wasn't totally sure what i was doing, so hopefully it turned out well.

Sam and Dean had both been a little uneasy about jumping into a relationship. They both had very obvious feelings towards each other and had always been too close for brothers, but actually admitting that there was something there and then becoming a couple was much more difficult. However, the transition was much easier than both of them anticipated. Almost everyone assumed they were a gay couple anyways.

Plus, the sex was amazing. The brothers could overlook the incest factor if there was life-affirming sex.

*

Sam stared down at Dean. Both brothers were naked and Dean looked up at Sam with lust blown eyes. His anti-possession tattoo was wet with Sam’s spit. He spent an hour tracing each intricate line until Dean was keening at every touch. Dean’s nipples were horribly sensitive and Sam could make him come by toying with them. Running his tongue around the area without actually touching the dusky buds was one of the most exquisite tortures.

Dean was cursing him and trying to get his hands down to his dick. Sam growled and pushed his arms back above his head each time. “If you come, it’ll be on my cock,”

“Then _fuck_ me already!” Dean snapped. “Or we’ll see how much _you_ like blue balls.”

Sam rolled Dean’s heavy balls in his hand. Dean made a strangled sound and pushed his body into Sam’s hand.

“Like that?” Sam purred. He fondled Dean’s balls until he was babbling out pleas.

“Sammy, Sammy please!” Dean cried. “I’ll do anything!”

“Suck me off?” Sam said. “Let me fuck your mouth?”

“Anything!” Dean howled. “Just please fuck me!”

Sam kissed Dean grabbed the lube. “Like this?” Sam asked. “Or do you want to be on your stomach?”

“I want to face you,” Dean decided. Sam slicked up his fingers and reached underneath Dean to press one against his hole. It was barely a touch but more than a tease. Dean pushed down and the tip of Sam’s finger breached his ass. It was warm and tight. No one would ever think Dean got fucked on a regular basis.

Sam took his time opening him up. Dean sucked one finger up easily and Sam wiggled it around until it hit Dean’s prostate. The older brother shrieked. “Sammy!”

“Oh, baby. So responsive.” Sam added another finger slowly. The two fingers wiggled around teasingly. Dean tried to glare but his face was contorted into pleasure. Sam’s cock twitched impatiently and Sam added a third finger. He scissored Dean open as much as he could before grabbing a condom and slicking himself up. Sam lined himself up with Dean’s hole and slowly pushed inside. He took his time so Dean could feel every inch of Sam’s girth.

Sam had never held out this long. He liked to tease Dean but it’d been an hour since they started and Dean had yet to come. Sam was just as turned on as Dean, but his brother was much more expressive when he was needy.

Dean writhed like a whore under Sam until he was all the way in. Dean growled and squirmed on his dick. “You can move!”

“I know. But I want to draw this out. I want to make love to you, Dean, and keep you on the edge until the last possible moment. I want you to remember how hot you are right now, and I want you to remember this when some stupid slut eyes you at the bar,” Sam crooned. “I want to give you one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had.”

“Well, then you should probably get to the fucking,” Dean suggested. At Sam’s glare, he corrected, “I mean making love. You should make love to me.” Dean’s face twisted up. It was no secret that he disliked making anything personal, but they were way to in love to hold back now. Not that Dean would ever admit he loved Sam, but he could read Dean like an open book.

Sam hummed, pleased, and pulled out. He thrust back in forcefully and pushed Dean up with the bed with the power. Dean moaned and pushed down to meet Sam’s thrusts. “Oh, god, Sam!” Dean thrashed and squirmed. “You feel so good!”

“So do you,” Sam grunted. “So warm and tight. And-,” He shoved in, “-all,” he pulled out slowly, “ _mine!_ ” He thrust inside and angled his hips to hit Dean’s prostate dead on. Dean screamed with lust.

“Fuck me harder!” Dean cried. “Harder, please, Daddy! Harder! Fuck me Daddy!”

Sam’s hips faltered for a second but pumped back into Dean rapidly. He knew what he just heard. But he was lost in the sensation of Dean’s perfect ass. They could talk about it later. For now, he just wanted sex.

Dean had been held off from coming for over an hour and Sam could tell he was close. He made sure to hit Dean’s prostate on every thrust and when Sam’s hand started to rub Dean’s cock, he screamed. “Come, baby,” Sam purred and Dean erupted. His come coated his stomach and Sam’s hand. Sam took in the picture of Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and his ass clenched with his orgasm. His hips stuttered and then he came.

Sam was almost too exhausted to peel off the condom and when it was tied off Sam flung it into the corner. He wasn’t entirely sure if it landed in the trashcan. But Sam was too tired and cuddled up to Dean.

“I have come on my stomach,” Dean grumbled.

“Get a tissue,” Sam mumbled. “And then cuddle with me.”

“Giant girl. I damn well will _not_ cuddle with you,” Dean grunted. But after he discarded the come-sticky tissue, he curled back under Sam’s waiting arm. Sam vaguely remembered he was going to ask Dean something but he figured it could wait until the morning.

*

“I think that was the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Dean said. He dropped a box of doughnuts in front of Sam.

Sam frowned. “We made love.”

Dean winked. “Which explains why it was better.” Sam grinned smugly in his seat and grabbed a pastry.

Sam knew he was supposed to ask Dean something and racked his brain. All he could remember was their amazing sex. Nothing else mattered. But it popped into Sam’s head. “Hey Dean?”

Dean glanced up from the newspaper. “Yeah?”

“You—last night you, uh, called me something,” Sam started awkwardly. “It was when I was fucking you.”   
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Spit it out.”

Sam blushed. “You called me Daddy.”

Dean choked on his coffee. “What? No I didn’t. You misheard me.” But his cheeks were bright red and he didn’t mean Sam’s eyes.

“It’s okay if you did,” Sam assured. “We all have kinks. You have a daddy kink. That’s fine.”   
Dean glared at him. “I do _not_ have a daddy kink. Can we move on to cases now?”

Sam shrugged. “Fine with me. Baby boy.”

“I do not have a Daddy kink!”

Sam went out of his way to casually drop hints about Dean’s kink. Dean spluttered protests and glared at Sam but his cheeks flushed and Sam was pretty sure Dean’s pants were tented. It was hard to be professional FBI agents when all Sam could think about was Dean spread out underneath him, desperate to come and calling Sam daddy.

So he came up with another idea.

*

“What if _I_ have a daddy kink?” Sam asked. “Would you indulge me?”  
“How?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “Well, when we’re having sex you can call me Daddy. It might make things more interesting, anyways. I could be big and strong and controlling. You’d have to do everything I asked.”

Dean shifted in the chair. It was a good thing they were back in the motel room because it would be hard for either of them to sell “professional agents” when all they could think about was sex.

“Just give it a shot,” Sam urged. “Tonight. It’ll be a test run. And if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it.”

“Fine,” Dean grunted. “For you.”

“Yeah Dean,” Sam agreed with a snigger. “For me.”

*

Sex tonight wasn’t about teasing and holding out as long as possible. Both of them had been horny all day and after a quick dinner they stumbled into bed, shedding clothes as they walked.

“Fuck me,” Dean panted. “Or make love to me, whatever you want. I need your cock up my ass.”

Sam attacked Dean’s mouth with kisses. “Lemme grab the lube.” While Sam opened the cap and drizzled his fingers with it, Dean bit and kissed any part of Sam he could reach. “It’s hard—Dean—it’s hard to prep you when you do that.”

“You taste so good, Sammy, I can’t help it.” Dean’s tongue danced across his jugular. Sam shuddered at the lick to one of his erogenous zones and he pushed two fingers into Dean in retaliation. This time he made sure they were pressing right against Dean’s prostate while they opened him up. He clumsily put the condom on and eagerly slid into Dean’s hole. It had all moved fairly quickly and Sam stopped to give Dean time to adjust. When he nodded, Sam began to fuck into Dean.

“Oh,” Dean moaned. “Daddy! Fuck me!”

Sam grinned. Dean didn’t even notice the slip and Sam didn’t comment; he just thrust in harder and nailed against the bundle of nerves that turned Dean into a writhing puddle.  “Like that, baby? You look so desperate. Like a fucking whore.”

“Yes,” Dean panted. “Your whore, Daddy! Love you, love your cock!”

“Love you too! Dean, you feel so good. So tight around my cock. My beautiful, beautiful Dean,” Sam panted.

“Yours!” Dean agreed. “Yours, Daddy, all yours!”  
“Mine,” Sam growled. “Just me. I’m the one you love. I’m the one who fucks you. I’m the only one that gets to see you like _this_!” His hand went to Dean’s balls and started to play with them. Occasionally a finger strayed to the tip of Dean’s cock and played with it. Dean screamed and Sam hoped the walls were more soundproof than they looked.

“I’m gonna come!” Dean sobbed. “Please! Daddy, I need to come!”

Sam kissed Dean furiously. “Come.” With one last shriek, Dean came. His come splattered on his chest and Sam’s stomach. Sam came quickly after that and lay comfortably on top of Dean in the afterglow.

“So,” Sam panted. “You don’t have a daddy kink, huh?”  
Dean glared. “Oh shut up.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s hot.” Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck reassuringly.

“Well, I need a shower.” Dean rolled out of bed and offered Sam his hand. “Wanna join me?”

“Hell yeah.” Sam followed Dean into the shower. When the water was just right, Sam washed Dean all over and then dropped to his knees to show Dean exactly how hot the daddy kink was.


End file.
